Cumpleaños problemático
by rukiamk
Summary: ¡Feliz cumple Temari!


**Holass! Muchachones que alegría poder estar escribiendo algo rápidito para ustedes. TnT Dios... si les contara... estoy loca totalmente con las nuevas clases y llena de muchas cosas xD me voy a tirar de un puente jajajaja ok no! Bueno dejado bromas de lado, en verdad estoy bastante mareada y feliz con mis clases, estoy aprendiendo mucho ya en esta etapa que me toca estar metida en el hospital xD recibiendo conocimientos de grandes maestros médicos.**

 **Ya cambiando de tema, hoy es el cumpleaños de nuestra querida y hermosa kunoichi problemática el cual no podía dejar pasar así como así. Es por eso que me dije que debía escribir algo aunque fuese cortito para conmemorar la fecha.**

 **Estoy triste por tener a mis pobres historias algo descuidadas xD pero no se preocupen que espero pronto poder ya adaptarme totalmente a mi nuevo ritmo de clases y así poder darme un tiempo para seguir escribiendo Shikatema que es lo que tanto nos gusta y yo disfruto.**

 **Bueno ya sin aburrirlos más me voy sin no antes dejarles un beso a las personitas que están acompañándome siempre y alegran mi día haciéndolo menos pesado... ya saben ustedes cuatro xD unicornias quienes son así que demás está decirlo jejeje (xD apuesto que ahorita estarán diciendo Khé nueva historia y no avisas - jojojojo ¡Es que quería sea sorpresota!). ¡Ahora si los dejo y linda lectura!**

* * *

Era una linda mañana, los pájaros cantaban y la luz se colaba en aquella habitación en donde hasta hace poco habían estado durmiendo tres personas y ahora solo esta una mujer rubia con el ceño fruncido debido a que el sol ya le estaba dando en toda la cara.

Algo molesta por eso y aun con los ojos cerrados se giró y estiró su brazo esperando encontrar al otro lado dos bultos más junto a ella, sin embargo para su sorpresa solo se topó con frías sabanas que le decían que nadie había estado allí hacía ya bastante tiempo.

Temari se asustó un poco y abrió los ojos rápidamente. Exaltada se fijó que su cama estaba vacía, pero la camiseta de su marido y el babero de su bebé le dijeron que en realidad ellos habían estado con ella, por lo que dejando salir un suspiro se relajó.

Se observó a si misma mientras se frotaba los ojos y se dio cuenta que se encontraba con toda la bata descolocada y, si sus sentidos no se equivocaban, estaba sin ropa interior. Ella se sonrojó inmediatamente al recordar que su marido se le había ocurrido la genial idea de comenzar la celebración de algo que no recordaba ayer por la noche… una celebración realmente deliciosa para el gusto de ella. Sin embargo, cuando iban por una segunda ronda, el llanto de su niño los había alertado y al final terminaron trayendo a Shikadai con ellos quedándose dormidos junto con el pequeño.

\- ¿Shikamaru? - llamó Temari - ¡Shika…! - continuó llamando mientras salía de la cama arreglándose la bata y colocándose las sandalias.

La joven madre comenzó a buscar por toda la casa, fue primero al cuarto de su hijo donde solo encontró la cuna vacía y un cajón con toda la ropa revuelta. Luego fue al baño en donde al igual que el otro lugar no encontró a nadie y solamente vio que la bañera había sido llenada.

Estaba extrañada. Shikamaru no era un hombre que se levantara por su propia cuenta, generalmente ella era quien lo tenía que sacar de la cama a patadas ¿Por qué ese día la había dejado literalmente tirada en la cama? ¿Y dónde estaba su bebé? No es que fuera una madre posesiva, pero a ella no le gustaba estar separada de su niño por mucho tiempo, sobre todo porque a pesar de ya haber empezado a darle el biberón con la leche que se extraía, todavía ella seguía dándole de comer de su pecho.

El primer piso estaba también desierto, sin embargo al entrar al comedor Temari se percató al instante que en la mesa alguien había dejado una nota sujetada al pequeño florero con jazmines que a ella misma le gusta tener allí.

Rápido cogió el papel y claramente vio la fina letra de su esposo plasmada en esta.

 _"Tem… Shikadai y yo salimos… cosas de hombres. Regresamos pronto. Besos, te amamos" Shikamaru._

¿Pero qué diablos? Su marido era en verdad un idiota… que era eso de "Cosas de hombres" ¡Su hijo era un bebé! ¿A dónde se habría llevado su Shikamaru a su Shikadai?

Resignada suspiró y se dirigió a la cocina a revisar el refrigerador, en seguida lo abrió y vio que faltaban dos de las varias botellas que ella había preparado con su leche la noche anterior, por lo que dedujo que Shikamaru al menos no dejaría con hambre a Shikadai. Y así ya más tranquila volvió a subir a su cuarto.

Temari al verse sola pensó que sería bueno aprovechar ese tiempo y darse un baño con calma, no era por quejarse pero hacía ya exactamente 5 meses que ella no había disfrutado de un "buen baño relajante" como el que se iba a dar en ese momento. Los 5 meses más caóticos pero felices para ella, su bebé le estaba enseñando el significado de lo que era el amor incondicional.

El agua en la tina estaba exquisita y rápidamente la kunoichi se dejó llevar por aquella sensación cayendo en un pensamiento nostálgico. No supo como pero el rostro de su madre invadió su mente en ese instante. Temari le pareció increíble eso, ya hacia bastante tiempo que su madre no se colaba en su mente, incluso llevo a pensar que aquella cara sonriente y hermosa se le había borrado de la cabeza.

Con el corazón invadido de alegría debido al recuerdo de Kakura, la joven de Suna se puso su ropa y preparó para iniciar su día. Está terminando de alistarte cuando sin querer vio el reloj que le decía que ya había pasado más de una hora y no tenía noticias de los dos hombres de su vida.

\- ¿Qué tiene este hombre? - gruñó ella cuando terminó de armar la última de su coletas - ¿Dónde te has metido con mi bebé, Shikamaru Nara? - y con esa pregunta salió de su cuarto ofuscada en busca de su esposo dispuesta a reclamarle el porque la había dejado tirada esa mañana llevándose a su hijo con él.

* * *

Por otro lado, cerca en la calle que daba al costado de su casa, Shikamaru escondido con Shikadai en brazos vio cómo su mujer salía por la puerta principal del complejo del Clan Nara.

\- ¡Hey! Shikadai ¿Por qué tienes una mamá tan problemática? Yo pensaba que iba a salir más rápido… - le dijo a su bebé, el cual estaba alegremente haciendo ruiditos a la vez que trataba de zafarse de los brazos de su padre al reconocer a su mamá de lejos.

\- ¡Hey! Problemático, tranquilo que debemos volver a casa, mamá ya va a regresar y veras que se alegrara - mencionó Shikamaru al ver su hijo ya estaba haciendo un puchero que indicaba que en cualquier momento se iba a poner a llorar.

\- Y no me mires así, ya sé que ambos están siempre pegados pero hoy dejemos un rato que mamá se distraiga un poco mientras nosotros preparamos todo acá ¿Estás de acuerdo Shikadai? - Shikamaru sonrió a su bebé mientras lo mecía y le colocaba un chupón en la boca para que el pequeño se entretuviera.

De esa manera, Shikamaru, rápidamente se volvió a escabullir en su casa esperando que su hijo colabore y lo dejase preparar todo para la sorpresa que le tendría a su esposa para esa tarde.

* * *

Era mediodía, las calles de Konoha estaban abarrotadas y el calor era asfixiante. Pero para aquella mujer eso no era nada, estaba acostumbrada, después de todo había nacido en pleno desierto.

Temari trata de imaginarse donde se habría llevado su esposo a Shikadai. ¿Acaso ya desde pequeño le quería enseñar a ser un vago?. Muy a parte de eso ¿No se suponía que Shikamaru debía estar trabajando? Al fin y al cabo ya era oficialmente el consejero del actual y revoltoso nuevo Hokage.

Ella pensaba y trataba de recordar todos los lugares en los cuales a su hombre le gustaba estar. Tenia demasiadas opciones, pero ya que estaba cerca y ante su evidente trabajo, al primer sitio que decidió ir fue al palacio del Hokage.

Estaba en camino, cuando de pronto a lo lejos vio a una sonriente rubia de cabello largo agitando su mano emocionada.

\- ¿Ino? - saludo Temari un tanto sorprendida al no verla con su bebé en brazos - ¿Y Inojin?

\- ¡Oh... Temari! ¡Fel...! - la rubia Yamanaka iba a decir algo pero fue interrumpida por el sonido de su teléfono celular. En verdad a pesar de ser utiles esos nuevos artefactos llegaban a ser molestos algunas veces - ¡Dios...! Discúlpame Temari - sonrió Ino a la vez que sacaba el celular y miraba el mensaje que acababan de mandarle.

Ino abrió los ojos y luego suspiro resignada.

\- ¿Sucede algo malo? - quiso saber Temari al ver los gestos de su amiga - ¿Algún problema con Inojin?

\- ¡Oh no! - movió la rubia de Konoha sus manos frente a ella en señal de negación - Sai se llevo a Inojin, según él hacer "cosas de hombres" - rió sin contenerse - No sé que van hacer, pero supongo que es bueno que tengan aquel tiempo padre e hijo de vez en cuando.

Temari también se sonrió y le comento a Ino que Shikamaru había hecho lo mismo con Shikadai.

\- ¿Eh? ¿En serio? Y yo que pensaba que para Shikamaru le seria problemático todo en la vida... - en eso a Ino se le ocurrió una idea genial - ¡Temari! Ya que estás sola, ¿por qué no me acompañas?. Necesito hacer unas compras y quiero aprovechar que no tenemos bebés en este momento para que me ayudes.

-¡Eh! Pero... yo... solo... - Ino no la dejo decir nada mas, cogió de la muñeca y comenzó a caminar con la rubia de Suna.

Al ver lo decidida que estaba su amiga, Temari tan solo se rindió y comprensiva se dejo llevar por ella sabe uno a donde.

\- _Me debes una bien grande Shikamaru..._ \- pensó Ino a la vez que arrastraba a su amiga, ya sin resistencia, a la primera gran tienda en encontró en el abarrotado centro de Konoha.

* * *

Y así dieron las 7 de la noche, la pobre Temari solamente había salido a buscar a su esposo y bebé, pero al final termino regresando a su casa tarde y con innumerables bolsas de compras en las manos.

Sin demora entró a su casa, estaba agotada, Ino podía lograr que hasta la persona con más chakra en la tierra terminara sin este. Temari tan solo quería llegar y tirarse a su cama.

\- ¡Ya estoy en casa! - saludó apenas piso su hogar. Sin embargo se sorprendió al no recibir respuesta y encontrar todo en silencio... - ¿Shikamaru? ¿Shikadai? - llamó ¿Por qué todo estaba oscuro?

Temari dejo tirada todas la bolsas de sus compras en la entrada y paso curiosa. ¿Acaso Shikamaru aun no estaba en casa?. Despacio se adentro a su propia casa con cautela, sus sentidos agudizados de kunoichi le decían que había algo raro allí.

Pero grande fue su sorpresa al entrar a su comedor que no pudo evitar soltar un gritito de emoción. Todo el lugar esta totalmente decorado a la luz de las velas, la mesa esta lista para ser servida y en centro, en hielo, estaba una botella de vino de gran calidad. Temari tenia la boca abierta ¿Pero que se suponía que se celebraba? Esta queriendo responderse esa pregunta, cuando de repente se dio cuenta del detalle que había colocado en la pared sobre la mesa, un pequeño cartel que recitaba "Feliz Cumpleaños"

¡Como había podido olvidarse! ¡Era su cumpleaños! ¡Por eso Shikamaru le había hecho el amor la noche anterior! ¡Eso era lo que estaban celebrando!.

Aun conmocionada Temari dio un respingo al sentir de pronto a alguien sujetándola por detrás.

\- ¡Hey! - dijo Shikamaru, el cual tenia a Shikadai en brazos, al notar que su mujer se había volteado rápidamente y tomado una posición de ataque - Lo siento no quisimos asustarte... - rió Shikamaru con aquella media sonrisa que tanto le gustaba a ella.

Y allí tenia a los dos hombres que completaban su vida, uno en brazos del otro. Ella se relajó y se acercó feliz a abrazarlos teniendo cuidado de no aplastar a su bebé.

\- ¡Gracias, Shikamaru! ¡Shikadai! - mencionó mostrando aquella sonrisa que había flechado a Shikamaru. Él por ver esa sonrisa haría cualquier cosa, definitivamente cualquier cosa.

\- Jejeje... sabia que te gustaría - Shikamaru vio a su hijo - ¡Ves, Shikadai! A mamá le gusto, te dije que se pondría feliz - Temari se fijo como su bebe la miraba detenidamente curioso y volvió a sonreír solo para él haciendo un gesto con las manos para que fuera con ella.

El bebé al ver aquella señal empezó a retorcerse en los brazos de su padre haciendo movimientos para irse con su mamá. Esta vez Shikamaru si lo soltó y dejo que Temari lo cargara. Shikadai comenzó más vigorosamente a succionar el chupón que tenia en la boca, gesto inequívoco de que se encontraba contento de estar por fin con su mamá.

\- Oye pequeño ¿Tú también ayudaste? - le preguntó ella a su hijo, tras lo cual el niño dejo caer el chupete de su boca y empezó a balbucear sin parar - ¡Oh ya veo! ¡Que buen niño eres! - Temari termino por darle un cariñoso beso en la frente.

A Shikamaru le gustaba demasiado ver interactuar a su mujer y hijo, sentía que estaba completo. Así que sin dudarlo cogió a ambos y los pego a su pecho tomándolos entre sus brazos.

\- ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Tem! - Shikamaru le dio un suave beso en la boca a su esposa, cosa que la hizo sonrojar - Y espero que sigas cuidándome muchísimos años más.

\- ¡Claro que lo haré, sé que si no estoy contigo seguro terminas llorando, bebé llorón! - a ella le encantaba meterse con él y a Shikamaru ya solo le quedaba reírse ante aquellos comentarios que hacia solo ocultar las palabras de amor que entre lineas le decía.

\- Si problemática, lo que usted diga princesa... - Shikamaru no podía contener la risa por lo cual termino de carcajearse junto a Temari ante la perpleja mirada de Shikadai que seguro se preguntaba que le pasaba a su padres.

Fue justo en ese momento en que un ave llego y entro por la ventana, claramente un ave de Suna.

\- ¡Oh! Debe ser de... ¡Gaara y Kankuro! - chilló Temari llena de felicidad, le dio a Shikadai a su padre y fue a coger rápido el pequeño paquete que traía el ave. Lo abrió rápido, era un lindo colgante que tenia el símbolo de Suna enlazado a una miniatura de su abanico, realmente un hermoso trabajo de joyería.

Shikamaru lo observó y sonrió.

\- Creo que ese queda a juego muy bien con este - Shikamaru sacó de su bolsillo una cajilla que Temari tomo - ¡Abrela! - él quería ver que expresión ponía su mujer ante su regalo.

Temari la abrió rápidamente y sus ojos brillaron ante aquel regalo. ¡Era otro colgante! Pero este tenia el símbolo de Konoha enlazado al símbolo de su nuevo clan, "El clan Nara".

\- Ahora podrás tener todo lo que amas junto a ti... - Shikamaru le paso una de sus manos por el cabello como nuestra de cariño.

Ella se prendido de su esposo abrazando su cuidado.

\- ¡Oye, cuidado que aplastas a Shikadai! - dijo Shikamaru colocandola más hacia su lado derecho y a Shikadai al lado izquierdo.

\- ¡Gracias Shikamaru, es el mejor cumpleaños que he tenido! - Temari se puso de puntitas y tomo los labios de su esposo.

Fue allí donde la mujer se dio cuenta porque su madre había aparecido ese día en su mente, ella le estaba diciendo que se alegraba que ella fuera feliz. Y así lo era, Temari se sentía plena, no podría pedir más a la vida. Finalmente conocía lo que era la verdadera felicidad.

* * *

 **¿Y muchachones que tal les pareció? xD Bueno fue una idea loca que se me ocurrió así a lo flash y pensé que seria lindo que Shikamaru consienta tanto a su Temari sobre todo en esa fecha tan importante ¿A que no? Jajajaja En verdad espero que les haya gustado bastante y me dejen reviews por allí. ¡Besitos y espero estar leyéndonos pronto!**

 **P.D: Estoy poniendo en estado COMPLETO por el momento ya que se me esta ocurriendo la idea de hacerlo un TWOSHOT. Osea el siguiente cap se pueden imaginar de repente para que fecha puede estar xD...**


End file.
